If ever you're In My Arms Again
by Amytis-Chan
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo had a fight and Sakura helps out.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo had a fight. But what's the reason?

Elo! This is my first songfic so I hope you'll like this. Our exam week is fast approaching! I'm getting nervous! Wish me luck! Anyway… This is I think my 7th fanfic. Thanks to all who reviewed and read my other stories. Please, feel free to review.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If ever you're In My Arms Again

A young lady was crying beneath her warm blanket Surrounded by silence. Nothing was heard but the muffled sobs.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Tomoyo-chan?" said Sakura and sighed.

What are you doing in the dark? Tomoyo-chan, don't do this to yourself. Your mother is worried sick for you. " Sakura said while opening the lights. She sighed. Tomoyo can be stubborn at times.

"But Sakura-chan. It hurts so much." Tomoyo said.

"Yes I know. But maybe you just misunderstood it. Maybe it's not what you think." Sakura said comforting her.

"But the fact that he's flirting with another girl…" she didn't finish her sentence and continued crying.

One day, he saw Eriol flirting with another girl. She didn't let him explain and slap him. It's been 2 weeks since the said incident.

"Maybe he's not flirting with her." Sakura said. "You know what, why don't we have a relaxing dinner? You know just two of us. Anything just for you to forget what happened." Sakura offered.

"I don't want to go out." She looked at her clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the afternoon.

"Tomoyo-chan, please…" Sakura said pleadingly.

"Alright, alright." She said getting up. She takes a warm bath and get dressed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mom! I'm going out with Sakura-chan!" she said while ascending the stairs.

Sonomi came up to her and hugged her. She's so worry about her daughter.

"Okay Tomoyo. Just enjoy your night and take care." She said to her daughter.

She hugged her mother and smiled.

Sonomi smiled at Sakura. "Take care of her." She said. Sakura just smiled a sign of agreement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived at the restaurant. It's past six. Tomoyo found there's something wrong with the restaurant.

"Sakura-chan, why is the restaurant empty?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh that? I reserved the whole restaurant." Sakura said while opening the door.

"Sakura-chan, you don't need to do that." Tomoyo said to her.

"It's ok. See, if you haven't come, it will be a big waste." Sakura said.

"How did you manage to borrow the whole place?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Simple. Since Onii-chan worked here and the owner is his bestfriend, I asked a little favor." Sakura said smiling.

"I see." Tomoyo said.

"I forgot something in the car. I'll just get it. Stay here okay?" Sakura said leaving.

Tomoyo nodded. "Sakura?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Anything for my best friend." Sakura said smiling and left.

She looked around and saw a beautiful painting of a beautiful lady. It's beautifully painted. It almost looked real. Suddenly, she heard the piano play.

It all came so easy  
All the loving you gave me  
The feelings we shared  
And I still can remember  
How your touch was so tender  
It told me you cared  
We had a once in a lifetime  
But I just couldn't see  
Until it was gone

She saw Eriol playing the piano and singing elegantly and looking at her lovingly.

A second once in a lifetime  
May be too much to ask  
But I swear from now on

If ever you're in my arms again  
This time I'll love you much better  
If ever you're in my arms again  
This time I'll hold you forever  
This time we'll never end

Now I'm seen clearly  
How I still need you near me  
I still love you so  
There's something between us  
That won't ever leave us  
There's no letting go  
We had a once in a lifetime  
But I just didn't know it  
Till my life fell apart  
A second once in a lifetime  
Isn't too much to ask  
'Cause I swear from the heart

Tomoyo begin to cry. She can't believe this is happening. Eriol saw Tomoyo crying. How painful to see that his beloved girl cry.

If ever you're in my arms again  
This time I'll love you much better  
If ever you're in my arms again  
This time I'll hold you forever  
This time we'll never end

Eriol finished the song. And silence soon followed. Tomoyo wiped her teary eyes and run towards the door. Eriol run up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Tomoyo, let me explain." Eriol said to her. But she just continued crying.

"Tomoyo, please. I love you." This last sentence reached her ears. She stopped and looked directly to his eyes. Eriol saw her eyes, red and puffy. It stung his heart knowing that he's the reason behind all this. It's his fault. Once Tomoyo calmed down, he hugged her. Like she's going to fade away.

"

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry." He whispered in her ears.

"It's alright Eriol. I forgive you." She said.

They hugged for a very long time. Tomoyo then realized something.

"Eriol?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Did Sakura do all this?" she asked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Sakura-san, I really need your help." Eriol said pleadingly._

"_No! After you did to Tomoyo-chan do expect me to help you." Sakura said, arms crossed._

"_But Sakura-san, I really regret what I did. I'm really sorry." Eriol said._

_Sakura looked at him. _

"_I realized that it's hard to live without her. I need her." Eriol continued._

"_Alright." She smiled at him. Eriol eyes twinkled. _

"_Thank you Sakura-san." Eriol said softly._

"_I'm doing this because I love you both and I want to see you guys happy." She said smiling. "And I have just a plan." _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Remind me thank Sakura-san later." Eriol said and kissed her passionately.

Outside the window of the restaurant, two eyes watching the cute couple inside.

"I'm so happy that they're together again." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah, me too." Syaoran said.

"Hiiragizawa owe us big time." Syaoran said smirking. Sakura hit his head.

"Ow…" Syaoran said rubbing his head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The End.

Yey! It's finished! Yes, I know its OOC. There's no need to tell me. I'm sorry that its very short. It's 1:07 in the morning and I'm sleepy. Gahhh!!! ( ' a ' ) Please review and tell me what you think! Also, sorry for wrong spellings if there's any. It's hard to type in our laptop.


End file.
